Letter
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: Hiashi opens a letter meant for Hinata. He didn't notice the secret message...but Hinata does. Short oneshot turned into four part series. Who knew it'd get so popular? NaruHina.
1. Easy

**I came up with this at 1.30AM…I get all my good ideas JUST before I fall asleep. That's probably why I'm always tired, I wake myself up to write them down. NaruHina ONESHOT rated K because there's nothing offending in it…I think.**

**Disclaimer: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT!!! What is that? IS THAT A HOT POKER?? GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! GET IT AWAY!! FINE, I'LL SAY IT! I do not own…nor will I ever, own the rights to Naruto or any of its affiliated characters.**

--------------------

Hinata Hyuga, 19 and in love, walked into her house with a smile on her face. She'd been out all day with her secret boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, and just the thought of him made her smile. Her day became slightly worse as she passed her father's study.

"Hinata, come here." Called Hiashi from his study.

Hinata entered the study and stood before her father's desk, as proper etiquette dictated. He motioned for her to sit, and she did, fighting the urge to fidget and press her two index fingers together. Being the girlfriend of Konoha's No. 1 hyperactive ninja had indeed helped her with her nervous habits.

"Hai Otou-sama, is there a problem?"

Hiashi held a piece of paper in his hand. "You received a letter today." He said, indicating to the paper in his hand. "Tell me, do you have a mission tomorrow?" Hinata nodded. "What about?"

"My teammate and I have t-to go in disguise and collect information in a neighbouring village."

"And who is your partner?"

Hinata stiffened. "Uzumaki Naruto." She sighed in relief, she hadn't stuttered.

Hiashi leaned forward. "I do not like the fact that you will be going away with that Uzumaki brat."

Hinata bowed her head. "With all d-due respect Otou-sama, you've seen what he can do. He defeated Neji-nii-san at age 12, and was a key figure in the d-demise of the Akatsuki. Y-You must admit that he is a great ninja, and you should b-be proud that I have b-been selected to go on a mission with him." Just because her father didn't know she was dating Naruto, didn't mean she wouldn't stand up for him.

Hiashi sighed and passed her the letter. "My policy on mail will not change. All your mail will be checked for potential dangerous threats…both ninja related and family related."

"Family related?"

"Hai, an outsider trying to woo his way into our clan…steal our power."

Hinata bowed and exited the study. "He's not like that Otou-sama, he's going to be Hokage someday soon, why would he want our lesser power." She whispered to herself as she went to her room. "Besides," She smiled. "Naruto-kun said that once he becomes Hokage, which will be very, very soon, he'll marry me, because even you can't stop the Hokage's orders."

Flinging herself down onto her bed, she opened the letter. Curious as to why Naruto would write to her, what he'd have to say, that he couldn't tell her tomorrow when they left on their mission.

_To Hinata,_

_One day till our mission, are you ready?_

_Hokage-sama wants to wish us luck,_

_Ignore her though, she'll be drunk._

_Ninjutsu will be vital on this mission…_

_Although your skill with genjustsu will help._

_Tomorrow, we'll meet at the gates,_

_And don't forget your mission details!_

_Incognito and reconnaissance…I'm_

_Looking forward to it, aren't you?_

_Of course, you're much better at it than me._

_Very excited about working with you,_

_Everyone assures me you're great._

_You need to go to bed early tonight,_

_Or tomorrow you'll be tired._

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

Hinata squinted at the letter, something didn't seem right. Since when did Naruto call Tsunade-sama 'Hokage-sama'? And he should know that ninjutsu wouldn't be vital on the mission…it was about stealth…what's going on? She re-read the letter two more times, before a grin plastered her face.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you silly, romantic boy! I love you too!"

--------------------

**Did ya get it? Kudos to you if you find the secret message in Naruto's letter. Hinata's answer is the clue. Review and leave a comment with your answer…or just leave a review :D**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	2. Medium

**I had never in a million years, thought chapter 1 would be so popular…and in under 24 hours. I checked my email account about an hour after I uploaded it…13 emails related to chapter 1. I checked it again 3 or 4 hours later, 28 messages related to the chapter. 21 reviews since I last checked.**

**Firstly, THANK-YOU so much!! Secondly, the chapter is dedicated to Greybane, who challenged me for a harder puzzle. This one is harder, you'll need pen and paper unless you're a super genius.**

**Regarding the first chapter, if you didn't figure it out. The secret message was spelled out using the first letter of every line: To Hinata, I love you. :D Go back and check it out if you want. Congrats to all those that got it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…RAWR!!**

…**Anyway, Chapter 2.**

--------------------

Hinata sat with her sister out in her mother's garden. The two sisters had made a habit of having tea together in their late mother's garden ever since they patched things up between them. Having tea together in the garden was a sign of respect for their beloved mother…paying homage to her.

"How was the mission with Uzumaki-san?" Hanabi asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Exciting…in enemy territory, collecting information without getting caught, it was invigorating." Hinata said with a smile.

"Were there any battles?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, the closest we got was for me casting genjustsu on a passing ninja. He had begun questioning Naruto-kun…and Naruto-kun was struggling."

"Was the information useful?"

"I don't know yet."

"Hinata, a word please!"

Hinata looked up, towards her father, who had appeared on the edge of the garden. Hinata nodded, before looking back at Hanabi with a confused expression. Hanabi shrugged and the elder sister placed her teacup down. Hinata walked over to her father, eyes looking down.

"You have received another letter from that Uzumaki brat. Your mission was a success?"

"Hai Otou-sama. I don't know yet whether the information was valuable."

"The brat assumes that it is." Hiashi said, waving the letter before handing it to her. "I am pleased you were not a burden. You have done the Hyuga clan a service. Congratulations."

"A-Arigato Otou-sama." Hinata smiled, bowing respectfully.

Hiashi nodded at his daughter before he left, but not before calling over his shoulder.

"Incidentally, the brat has awful spelling."

Hinata looked down at the letter as she moved back over to his younger sister. Sitting down beside her, she picked up her teacup.

"What does the letter say?" Hanabi said.

Scanning the letter, Hinata frowned. "There's a lot of mistakes in this letter…oh, that explains it."

"What does?"

_To Hinata,_

_As I write this, I'm in a hurrb. Tsunade-sama needs tg talk to me aboft something importznt. Maybe to congiatulatv us on the success of our last nission. Apparentlb, the information we coolected was valuable. Rnform your Uathvr your skills were vital to the success of tse mrssiom. Zrigago for szving my life!_

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

"Nani?" Hanabi said, frowning. "How does that explain it?"

"Uh…he said he was in a rush, so there are spelling mistakes." Hinata blushed. "That's a lot of spelling mistakes though…what are those words supposed to be?"

"From start to finish…hmm…'hurry', 'to', 'about', 'important', 'congratulate', 'mission', 'apparently', 'collected', 'inform'…this one's tough…'Father', 'the'…'mission', 'arigato' and 'saving'.

"You're very good at that…" Hanabi said suspiciously.

"Iruka-sensei is training me to be teacher at the Academy, and I've been grading a lot of papers…I've learned to decode misspelled words."

"Uh huh…" Hanabi said slyly.

"Gomen, I have to go inside." Hinata said hastily.

With that, she stood up and hurried to her room. Moving over to her desk, she got out pen and paper, smile on her face. It took her 10 minutes, trying a series of simple codes, but she finally cracked it.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you romantic devil."

--------------------

**Okay, last time the puzzle was easy to make, this time it took a little longer. Good luck with figuring out. Second last paragraph has the clue…think simple codes.**

**-Wander Wonderer**


	3. Hard

**Hello again! And again, I have to say I was surprised with the response I got from the last chapter. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story.**

**For those of you who didn't figure out the last secret message, what you need to do is write down the alphabet, then write it again backwards, Z underneath A, all the way to the end, where A should also be underneath Z. M should be underneath N and vice versa. Now, with every misspelled letter in the last chapter's letter, write down the letter that is directly beneath it. Your answer should be this: you are my life hinata. Go back and check it out, you'll see it now.**

**You know, this is all very good education. I learned about simple codes and stuff like that in Primary school. Anyone else remember doing those puzzles? But they made it easier because they gave you the legend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did…I'd be rolling in cash. WOOT!!**

**Good luck with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it :D**

--------------------

Hinata was in her bedroom with her three girlfriends, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. The four girls were having a sleepover, all dressed in their pyjamas. Ino was doing Sakura's hair and the other two girls were watching…all four were talking. Hinata's hair had already been done, down in two loose pigtails. Tenten was still waiting for her turn, doing her nails while she waited. The three girls all knew about Hinata and Naruto's relationship, in all its innocence. Sweet kisses and sweet letters between the two, the three girlfriends lived vicariously through the relationship.

"So these letters…you have to decode the secret messages?" Ino asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun knows that my Otou-sama is checking all the mail I receive. It's v-very romantic, it feels like it's forbidden…"

"Do you know when you're going to get the next one? Ow, Ino-Pig, don't pull so hard!" Sakura whined.

"No, if they come to regularly, Otou-sama would get suspicious. I guess I'm lucky that he thinks so little of Naruto-kun, he doesn't believe Naruto-kun is capable of such thinking." Hinata paused, then smiled. "I guess it only p-proves that my Otou-sama is close-minded. Neji-nii-san happened upon the first letter and like me, found the message straight away." She giggled.

Ino and Sakura snorted with laughter, and Tenten smiled. "Leave it to my Neji to find the romantic hidden message." She sighed.

There was a knock at the door, and Hinata looked at her friends, asking for permission. When they nodded, she looked back towards the door.

"Hai, come in."

The door opened and there stood Hiashi Hyuga, again holding a piece of paper in his hand. Even though she kept her face straight, Hinata's heart fluttered.

"Gomen Otou-sama, I didn't realise it was you. How may I help you?" She asked, putting on a meek disposition as she stood up.

"Another letter has arrived from Uzumaki." He frowned distastefully. "Is this going to become a common occurrence?"

"I-I don't know Otou-sama. I have no control over when he sends a letter." He raised an eyebrow. "Sir…"

"Hmm…" He said, eyeing her carefully. "Anyway, it seems you two have another mission together. Although I'm glad this time you're not going to be alone with him. He may be a fine shinobi, but he is still the Uzumaki brat…and has a scattered brain. How does he stay focused on a mission for so long?"

"Hyuga-sama, I've been his teammate for eight years and I'm still trying to figure it out." Sakura said with a smile.

Hiashi seemed shocked at being addressed so lightly, and gave Sakura an inquisitive stare. "And you are?" He asked.

"Oh, Sakura Haruno sir, student to Hokage-sama."

Hiashi nodded, and then handed the letter over to Hinata, who had moved closer to him. He looked at his daughter once more, then left without a word, completely ignoring the other three girls in the room. Once the door closed, Tenten spoke.

"Lovely ray of sunshine, that man."

"It's funny, no matter how much my Otou-sama hates him, Naruto-kun still has an influence over him." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"How do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"In the first letter, Naruto-kun spoke such nice things about me. My Otou-sama was shown that I wasn't weak, and that people outside our clan think so. The second letter said more plainly that I had helped greatly on the mission. Otou-sama all but said that he was proud of me."

"Wow, I never knew Naruto could be so sneaky-" Ino said.

"Or so smart!" Sakura interrupted. "He obviously puts a lot of time and effort into those letters, they have meanings on so many levels."

"Anyway, what does the letter say?" Ino said, finishing Sakura's hair.

Hinata skimmed the letter to make sure she wanted her friends to hear it, and then she read it aloud.

_To Hinata,_

_We have another mission. It's A-ranked and we'll need a team of 5. We leave on the 13th and I think we'll be back no later than the 25th. We'll arrive at the mission destination on about the 18th. Speaking of the 18th, my party for that year was great, my friends threw me a huge surprise party._

_Gah, I'm getting off track! Of our party, 1 member has to have been an ANBU. I was thinking Kakashi, but he's been training a large number of kids lately…13 I think. Honestly, I think that's an unlucky number. Anyway, it's a long journey to the mission destination, and Tsunade-sama estimates we'll be heading back home on the 21st._

_Can you believe it? A Jounin that was nominated for our team is only 15! If I wasn't going to be Hokage someday, I'd be jealous._

_We don't get back until the 25th, that sucks, we'll miss Christmas morning. I remember when I was 12, I missed Christmas, I was training I think. Do you remember Christmas when you were 12? I hope you had a good time._

_Lastly, we're protecting a little girl aged 9, and her 23-year-old brother. Apparently he's spoilt and she's a saint. If you ask me, they were born backwards._

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

Ino laughed. "Your Otou-sama's right Hinata, he does have a scattered mind. That boy can't stay on topic."

"I don't see the hidden message…" Tenten said, frowning thoughtfully. "Maybe it really is just a letter."

Sakura crawled over to Hinata and snatched the letter out of her hands. "Sometimes it's easier with a visual." She studied the letter carefully, and as she did, a frown creased her forehead. "Hmm, I think you're right Tenten, I think it's just a letter."

Ino snatched the letter of Sakura. "I'm going to nominate myself for this mission though. '23-year-old brother'…sounds hot!"

"May I have the letter please?" Hinata asked politely.

Ino passed her the letter and Hinata sat back, getting comfortable. She read the letter twice, mumbling to herself.

"No, that still doesn't make sense…"

She re-read the letter again, trying ignore the fact that her three friends were staring at her. Soon, her eyebrows knitted together, then shot up, and she gasped.

"Oh my!" She scrambled to her feet and headed for her door. "I-I have to go see Naruto-kun!"

"What, now? Hinata, its 9pm, what's the rush?" Sakura said. "And you're still in your pyjamas!"

She grabbed a jacket and pulled it on, the letter clutched in her left hand. Right hand on her doorknob, she looked back at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"It…I-It's important."

--------------------

**If you get it, you're smarter than Sakura!**

**No clue whatsoever from me…the title of this chapter is 'Hard', so no clue. This was the FINAL chapter…I will put up an author's note with the final answer though. Later though, I want to give people enough time to try and figure it out. If you do get it, don't spoil the surprise in the review. Sure, review saying 'I GOT IT!' if you want, but if you really want to see if you're correct, private message me, I'll respond with my answer, promise!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	4. Expert

**OMG! I have over 100 reviews for three chapters of one story!!! Thank-you so much! Everyone, seriously, thank-you!!**

**Originally, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but thanks to Greybane's challenge (:D) I continued. Due to the enthusiasm I received from the second chapter, I created a third. That was supposed to be it, that's why I said it was the FINAL chapter…but you cannot ignore 53 reviews in under 24 hours. A lot of those were asking for a sequel or epilogue of some kind.**

**So here it is, the FINAL FINAL (FINAL V.2) chapter of 'Letter'. Please, this is the last chapter, don't ask for another. You never know, one day I may make another story like this, but a different plot, you can't ignore an idea that is so popular!**

**I will put up an A/N chapter thingie with proper thanks and the answer to this riddle in case you don't find the answer.**

**Now for the answer from previous chapter. As you may have noticed, there was an unusual amount of numbers in the last letter. They are the answer. Now, write down the alphabet and above or below it, doesn't really matter, and assign each letter a number A is 1, B is 2…etc up to Z as 26. Now, for every number that appears in the letter, assign the corresponding letter. "Hey, but wait a moment, that spells out 'emyrramuoylliw', what the heck is that?". There's another clue in the letter. After all letters, the last word of the letter is 'backwards'…so reverse it! Willyoumarryme: Will you marry me? There's the answer.**

**Sorry if that was too easy for some, sorry again if it was too hard for others. Maybe this will be better (harder(er)).**

**Disclaimer!Sretcarahc detailiffa yna ro outran now ton od I **

**(I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters!)**

--------------------

Hinata knocked furiously at Naruto's door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her eyes were twinkling and her mouth was set in a huge grin. After a minute, her smile faded as no one was opening the door. Hand on the doorknob; she was surprised that as she turned it, the door opened.

"Naruto-kun, are you here?" She called, walking into the apartment.

She entered the lounge room, and saw it looked undisturbed. Moving to the kitchen, she saw that it was also empty. She walked down the small hall to his bedroom, knocking softly on the door before going in. Also empty, she compulsively moved to the bed and made it, taking some of the dirty clothes to the laundry, where Naruto was still absent. Her last stop was the bathroom, but he still wasn't there. Moving back to the kitchen, she sat at on a stool, thinking of his letter.

Her heart thumped as the grin re-emerged on her face. Of course, the moment she found him, she'd give him her answer of-

She noticed, lying on the bench, was a piece of paper.

'_Dreams really do come true.'_

Hinata grinned again and stood up, running to the front door. She, unlike Naruto, locked the front door as she left.

--------------------

Arriving at the Hokage's Tower, Hinata ran through the doors and up the stairs, smile still permanently plastered on her face. Arriving at the Hokage's door, she knocked politely.

"Hai, come in," Said a voice inside.

Hinata opened the door and walked over into the room. Sitting in the Hokage's chair, was Tsunade, and leaning again the Hokage's desk, facing the door, was Naruto, wearing the Hokage's hat and robe. Hinata's grin was only matched by his, and when he opened his arms, she ran into them, pulled into a warm hug.

"You did, it you became the Hokage!" Hinata gushed happily.

"Hai Hinata." He whispered.

"I am so proud of you Naruto-kun…so proud!"

"Arigato Hina-hime."

"But, why didn't let me witness it?"

"It's a very boring process Hinata." Said Tsunade, and Naruto and Hinata pulled apart. "It's only paperwork between him and I, tomorrow, we'll have the public initiation ceremony tomorrow in the town square. That will contain the initiation vow and such."

As Hinata pouted, Naruto chuckled. "It was boring 'Hina-hime', even I was bored. Tomorrow will be cool though, everyone cheering…or jeering."

"I'll be cheering."

Naruto placed a soft kiss on her cheek, smiling against her skin. "In your pyjamas?"

Hinata blushed. "I c-came as soon as I figured out your letter Naruto-kun. I was having a sleepover with the girls."

"What letter?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto-kun has been sending me letters that have secret messages in them. My Otou-sama reads my mail, and he doesn't know about my and Naruto-kun's relationship." Hinata said softly.

"That's why I had to put in secret messages." Naruto said, hugging Hinata. "And I sent her a letter tonight, after I finished signing the papers."

"What did the secret message say?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto took Hinata's hands and looked her in the eye. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata's face twisted into an elated expression, heart fluttering madly.

"And your answer?" Tsunade asked, smiling cheekily.

"Hai Naruto-kun, of course! Of course I'll marry you!"

Naruto grinned, his whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks shooting up on a higher angle. He placed a small kiss on her lips before pulling her into another hug. He looked at Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, we need a favour." Before looking at Hinata. "Don't worry, we'll have a public ceremony after the initiation ceremony. Is that okay?"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

--------------------

Hiashi Hyuga lay in bed asleep, dreaming of a pureblood Hyuga clan…all under his direction as Head of clan.

"Hiashi-sama…Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi sat bolt upright, blinking his eyelids. Instead of turning on the lights, he just activated his Byakugan. Standing in the doorway of his room, was a branch member of the Hyuga clan.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked. "It's midnight…what's the problem?"

"You have received a letter."

"Now?"

"Hai, it's from Hinata-sama."

"From her room?"

"No, a ninjutsu clone dropped it off at the front door. I passed her room, only her friends are there."

Hiashi motioned the man forward, taking the letter, and then dismissing the man. Hiashi turned on his bedside lamp and deactivated his Byakugan after the branch-member left.

_From the Desk of the Hokage,_

_At exactly 8.37pm this evening, one Uzumaki Naruto became the new Hokage of Konoha. Unknown to you, he and I have been in a relationship for just over a year._

_All the letters I have received recently, the ones checked by you, all contain hidden messages. Maybe if you had not been so prejudiced against him, and considered him capable of such intelligence, you would have seen them._

_Tsunade-sama has already preceded over a legal merger that you cannot break. And if you can figure out the hidden message in this letter, you'll figure out what that merger is._

_Zenith of the sun tomorrow is an important time, please be at the public initiation ceremony in the town square._

_Hinata,_

Hiashi frowned in anger, frustration and surprise. Hinata has been in a relationship…for a year? He was furious that his daughter, his heir, was involved with the 'Uzumaki-brat', the container of the demon that had killed hundreds of people.

But this message…this hidden message. He had to find it.

--------------------

The next day every citizen of Konoha, from the newborn to the elderly, was congregated in the town square. All were there to witness the public initiation of Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime, and the newest Hokage of Konoha.

Hiashi Hyuga, and all the elders of the Hyuga clan, stood near the front of the congregation…for publicity reasons. Each and every one had a frown on their face. Standing just behind them, cheering their hearts out, where 9 of the 'Konoha 11', Neji included.

After the initiation was complete, Naruto and Tsunade remained on the raised platform.

"And now, for another, very important reason in which we are all here today!" Tsunade cried out to the masses.

Kurenai, using genjustsu, created romantic, music. People looked at each other in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Hinata walked up onto the stage. She was dressed in a white dress. The only thing more beautiful than the dress, was her face. Her smile and her twinkling eyes made her a vision of ethereal beauty. She walked over until she was facing Naruto, who had a smile and a blush on his face.

Tsunade smiled and stood perpendicular to the couple. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people…"

--------------------

**I think you all know what happened next :D I am only giving you one clue: Ignore the to and from parts of the letter ('From the Desk of the Hokage' and 'Hinata'). This chapter is named 'Expert' for a reason!**

**If and when you get it, and I cannot stress this enough, PLEASE DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE OTHERS BY REVIEWING WITH THE ANSWER OR THE METHOD TO FIND THE ANSWER!!! I will answer to PMs asking if the answer you received is correct, I will! Please, still review saying 'I got it! I got it!', you definitely deserve to be proud when you solve this puzzle.**

**Good luck!**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


	5. AN: Thanks and Final Answer

This is Wandering Wonderer with a first ever ARIGATO chapter. The first chapter of 'Letter' was created in the 22/2/08…well, it was over here in Australia, on the site it says the 23rd, but I'm right :D. In under 24 hours, I received over 20 reviews. I was in shock and amazement at that, and eagerly, and under pleas for reviewees, I created a second chapter.

As I write this, the review count for Chapter 1: Easy, is at 42, with over 2000 hits to the chapter.

Again, under 24 hours later, I was in awe at the response to the second chapter. Some found it harder, some easier, but I'm pretty sure you all found it interesting. And as I write this, the review count for Chapter 2: Medium is at 30, and a page-hit count of over 1000.

I decided to do chapter 3 as soon as I posted chapter 2, because Chapter 1 was named 'Easy', and chapter 2 named 'Medium'…and it wouldn't be complete without 'Hard'. Again, the response was staggering, the most popular by far I assure you. Even though it has a little over 1000 page-views, the reviews received were the largest, at 63. Some saying that the puzzle was easier than the second one, and for that I deeply apologise for the letdown, some saying they couldn't get, which is fair enough…if I hadn't written it, I probably wouldn't have gotten it.

I was going to end there, and only do this chapter afterwards, thanking you all (HUGS) and giving you the answer to 'Hard' if you hadn't gotten it. However, the demand (polite asking) for another FINAL chapter was high, so I decided to indulge you…and my brain, as writing these stories and puzzles stimulated my brain. I tried my hardest to make up for the letdown of 'Hard's…easiness, and I'd say I succeeded!! Chapter 4: Expert was released on the 25/2/08, and again, I was astonished. 35 reviews, 876 page-views!!! However, this does not include all the Private Messages I received asking for the answer…to which I either didn't reply, or said you'd have to wait for this chapter. I my A/N at the end of the last chapter I only said I'd reply IF YOU WERE RIGHT, or tell you you were wrong if your guess was incorrect so you would keep trying.

Thus, at this moment, a handful of people who reviewed/PMed me got the final answer, which proves that it wasn't impossible. I was chuffed at the dedication these people had put into the puzzle, as I' sure you all tried very hard too!! Anyway, the moment you've been waiting for, I've had you in suspense long enough, is the answer to Chapter 4: Expert:

The letter carries no distinguishing marks…no unusual use of spelling mistakes, or numbers. I gave one clue: Ignore the to and from part of the letter for clues. This is because if you didn't you'd never get an answer by making it WAY to hard for yourself. First of, the '8.37'is a red herring…a device used to trick you away from the real answer…it was just Hinata being very specific, noting down an important time in history. The answer to the riddle lies in every of letter (except the to and from). MysticSea88 says it best in the review of chapter 4: CAPITALIZE!!! Using EVERY letter that is capitalised in the letter, write them down, you'll end up with this: AUNHKUIAIMTAZ. Remember, this chapter is 'Expert', I wasn't going to make it easy for you, so rearrange them!!! You'll get 'HINATA UZUMAKI!!

So, at the time Hinata wrote the letter, she and Naruto had married, that's what Naruto had meant at the end of that scene when he said they'd have a public ceremony after the public initiation ceremony. If Hiashi had figured out the code, he would have realised that Hinata and Naruto had already married. Then, the next day, after Naruto had been publicly initiated, he and Hinata were publicly married.

So, that's the end of 'Letter'…and there will be no sequel, spin-off or second generation from this, so please don't ask! I have other stories, and other story ideas that need my attention. If you haven't already, and while you're waiting for new work by yours-truly, please check out my profile page, where I have several NaruHina stories, rated T-M.

I want to say a huge thank-you to you all, I wish I had the time to reply to you all, and to all those anonymous reviews, I wish I could reply to!!! Thank-you for all the support and compliments you gave to me and my story, they are gratefully appreciated.

I've been added to three c2s, so thank-you to whoever added me!!! The faves, alerts, reviews and pageviews all make me giddy…I love attention. No I'm kidding, I'm glad so many people enjoyed this story :D

Final Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters, that honour belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I only borrow them to make fans happy while they wait for the next chapter of the manga/anime by writing stories like this. I make no profit…except knowing I make heaps of people happy!!

Arigato to all!!

-Wandering Wonderer


End file.
